Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may enable a user to provide audio input. In some cases, the audio input may cause the computing device to perform one or more actions associated with the received input, such as executing an application or making a telephone call. Typically, in order to enable processing of audio data to identify a particular action, the computing device must receive input to enter an audio input mode in order to avoid performing unintended actions. For example, the computing device may determine whether the audio data includes a default audio trigger or “hot word” to cause the computing device to enter into the audio input mode.